Prophecy Of Power
by Flame Haze of Eternal Light
Summary: Two best friend turned enemies will fight each other in the Unkown Regions out of the eye of the Republic. Please R&R.


**STAR  
****WARS**

**Episode 1**

**PROPHECY OF POWER**

**In the UNKOWN REGIONS of the galaxy**  
**a battle rages on a planet that collapses  
****with each passing moment. Two friends  
now turned enemies, cross their sabers  
trying to fulfill their destiny, one to save  
the galaxy and the other to rule it.**

**  
By using their power in the force the planet  
breaks up and the hope of the surrounding  
systems rest on Juhn-Kai Ryu, a Jedi knight.**

**While Val-Kan a dark sith lord attemps to  
destroy his former friend who is the only one  
in his way to galaxy domination, only one will  
stand from this battle…**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

5,000 years BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)….

The planet was breaking up the multiplied power of the two force users and the strength of their attacks were resented by the planet, their power was too great stronger than any Jedi that had ever been seen.

Juhn-Kai Ryu lept back to move away from Val-Kan, his four white-bladed lightsaber rested in defensive position while Val-Kan's four single hilt lightsabers with a very rare black blade rested in his four mechanical arms in attack stance.

"You have fallen so far Val-Kan, I pity you" – Juhn-Kai Ryu said while rocks started to fall from the nearby mountains.

"You fight well as always Juhn-Kai, but your compassion is your weakness, where is that dark-sider that you once were? He couldn't have been destroyed, not totally, he will always be a part of who you are, "I" pity you, you walked away from all the power the dark side gave you" – Val-Kan said as he moved around facing Juhn-Kai Ryu.

"The dark side is not power it is an illusion, I always had power within me I just used it for the wrong reasons" – Juhn-Kai Ryu said as he readied his lightsaber for combat.

"Using your power to protect the weak? That is the wrong reason" – Val-Kan said and he rushed to attack Juhn-Kai Ryu.

The battle continued as they entered a large room that seamed an abandoned warehouse, only crates stood pilled up on the side walls and the remnants of droids lay on the floor everywhere. The ground was shaking, on the roof of the room rocks could be heard hitting hard on the metal ceiling, cracks started to open on the ground and molten lava came sprouting out of the massive holes and cracks, the water from the nearby ocean was spitting out magma and the water itself had turned into acid, melting the iron supports of the upper structure of the facility. The Jedi Master and the Sith Lord battled endlessly using their power in the force as one smashed the other to the wall and the other used force lighting on the other. The structure started to tilt to the left as the supports melted into the water, the facility started to slide slowly into the water, Juhn-Kai Ryu and Val-Kan were fighting at a speed that could hardly be seen they lifted up in the air and continued the fight airborne with their power multiplying with each passing moment, they seamed invincible to one another, both of them floated in the air suspended using the force to keep themselves airborne.

"This will end with both our deaths, you know that Val-Kan" – Juhn-Kai Ryu said.

"The only death that will take place here is yours" – Val-Kan replied.

"Still you fail to grasp the situation, look around, the planet is dying, no matter how powerful we are and how much we multiply our power we will not survive the explosion!" – Juhn-Kai Ryu said.

The fight continued as they kept flying higher to the sky, the mountains had turned now into volcanoes, the cracks and holes on the ground started to spit lava at great heights, the whole scenario was chaotic, the planet was breaking up and still the two combatants fought furiously above the sky, swinging their lightsabers at incredible speeds and acrobatic movements.

How could it come down to this, how was this possible, that no other Jedi could do this? The prophecy of the Jedi spoke of a chosen one, but the Sith spoke of a chosen one also but neither of them were this prophesized beings. They were something else, part of a prophecy of their own people, the immortal people of the planet Dracronia Prime, a planet of the Unkown Regions, a planet that no one of the Republic ever entered, except a Jedi Master.

We'll go back to 6,500 BBY

The people of Dracronia Prime, a planet of a vast Kingdom and totally separate and unaware of the Republic's existence, these people had a prophecy left by their forefathers, it was said that a being would be born, and he will be able to multiply within him a power beyond dreams, he will be blessed with the gift of immortality far greater than any Dracronian.

One day a Jedi Master seeking shelter from the Sith crashed his ship into the forests of Dracronia, that same day a baby was born to the royal family, a bay boy by the name of Juhn-Kai Ryu, son of King Ves-Tak Ryu, the people of the kingdom took the Jedi Master to the King, and he presented himself before his royal highness as Jedi Master Korgan Sen, he was welcomed by the Royal family, but suddenly Korgan felt a shiver on his spine, a disturbance in the force multiplying it's presence in an amount he found impossible to believe, and it came from the new born child, but he also felt that from somewhere near, he told the King about it and so he told him about the prophecy of the Dracronian people, Korgan understood immediately that this child and the other he found at the house of a humble family, another new born child by the name of Val-Kan, were the prophesized children even though the prophecy did not state the existence of another child with the exact same traits in the force.

Stranded and without any chance of leaving, Korgan stayed to wait the time to train the little children, Juhn-Kai Ryu was a peaceful child, calm and eager to learn; on the other hand Val-Kan was intemperate and impatient, always looking for trouble and very passionate and aggressive. Even though Juhn-Kai and Val-Kan came from two different households they shared everything together, they were best friends almost brothers.

Time past and the children grew to teenagers, by then Juhn-Kai had constructed a lightsaber, and Val-Kan due to his impatience took slightly more time to construct his own. Both of them excelled in combat prowess, Juhn-Kai favored the Ataru combat form which made use of acrobatic movements often powered with the force, while Val-Kan favored the Shien form which was a form more concentrated in offense. As to force knowledge, both excelled as well, Juhn-Kai was slightly more cared for by Master Korgan because of his interest of becoming a Jedi Consular as he was, and since Val-Kan wanted more to be a Jedi Guardian, Val-Kan spent much more of his time practicing saber techniques while Juhn-Kai learned more about the force. This pleased their master but he was also troubled, Val-Kan relied to much on his passion in his training, and even though he tried often to and reminded them of what leads to the dark side, Val-Kan became more and more intrigued by the Sith.

As time past and the two padawan spared together and learned more, Juhn-Kai grew more attached to the Jedi way, constantly meditating with his master, but as for Val-Kan he always was practicing with his lightsaber, one day he got careless and he cut off his left arm, Juhn-Kai and Master Korgan helped him and Master Korgan was able to make a robotic arm for him, that allowed him to train again, but the loss of his arm angered him and his path to the dark side started even without him knowing it.

To be continued…


End file.
